


First Date

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Spooky Rumba [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal would very much like a second one. A second one that would most preferably just as amazing as the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after they beat the shit out of Darkseid. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“If you guys don’t mind,” Hal groaned, adjusting the cast construct on his broken arm as he sat down on the ground. “I am going to get this arm fixed, get a few boxes of take out, and have a good night’s rest,” he said through the cheers and claps of the people approaching them.

“I propose we gather to celebrate this victory,” said Diana with a smile.

“I’d love to, Princess, really,” said Hal, willing a jet construct to materialize above them. “But I have a date with my bed. And my microwave. I’ll take you up on that beer after a few weeks comatose, thanks,” 

With that, he floated himself—and Bruce—up to the jet construct.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Bruce said evenly, watching his acquaintances turn into the size of ants as they floated up to the green plane. If Hal could see through his cowl, he’d know about Bruce raising a brow.

“Taking you with me, what the hell does it look like?” he brought Bruce to the cock pit and closed the hatch on the floor. He sat on the living room set he constructed in the middle of the plane.

Bruce didn’t move from the spot he was standing on.

Hal didn’t have to ask what Bruce was thinking. “Because, I liked our first date, okay, Spooky?” he let out a tired breath. “And I’d like a second one. Preferably in my bed,” he winced. “After we get me fixed,”

Bruce smirked, just like how he’d smirked at Hal back in the sewers. He pulled back the cowl, and joined Hal on the loveseat. Hal took off his mask. Okay, so this was probably the best team up ever. Yet. Or ever. Yes. Ever. Not ‘yet.’ ‘Ever’ was perfect. Batman—Bruce—was totally going to be on his speed dial.

“So,” said Hal, “I like you,” he looked at Bruce, “Like, a lot. Like, I don’t want to take things slow because you—”

“How about,” said Bruce, “We go get your arm fixed first,”

“Yeah, that sounds good,”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Hal and Bruce were flirting the whole movie, okay.


End file.
